


Is This About The Dead Polar Bear? (di cwb)

by TJill



Series: The Dialogue of John and Sherlock [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Sherlock ha chiuso con l'essere un fidanzato, Mycroft impressiona Greg. Contiene orsi polari, anatre, oche e sbaciucchiamenti.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Dialogue of John and Sherlock [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890307
Kudos: 5





	Is This About The Dead Polar Bear? (di cwb)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * A translation of [Is This About The Dead Polar Bear?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677752) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



#  **È a causa dell'orso polare morto?**

"No."

"Per favore."

"No, Sherlock."

«Sarà qui solo per due giorni. Tre, al massimo."

"No."

"Non te ne accorgerai nemmeno."

“Come potrei non accorgermene? Non terrai qui un orso polare morto. Fine della storia."

"Ma Molly ha detto..."

"No. Smettila di fare il broncio. Smettila. Non provarci nemmeno con me, Sherlock Holmes."

" _Johnnnnn_."

“Gesù, che stronzetto. No."

"John, guardami."

“Allontanati da me. Non terrai un orso polare morto in questo appartamento, e questo è definitivo. No."

“Sei il peggior _fidanzato in una relazione romantica_ DI SEMPRE.”

"Posso conviverci."

* * * * * * * * * *

_Quindi lo rivedrai? JW_

_Chi? Mycroft? No. Non l'ho visto nemmeno una volta. Non era un appuntamento. GL_

_Dovresti dargli una possibilità. JW_

_Dovresti stare zitto. GL_

_Penso che gli piaci. JW_

_Quanti anni hai, dodici? GL_

_Sherlock ha dedotto tutto. JW_

_Di' a Sherlock di stare fuori dalla mia vita amorosa. GL_

_Quale vita amorosa? JW_

_Vaffanculo. GL_

* * * * * * * * * *

“Ho bisogno di un caso, John. _Annoiato_. ANNOIATO!"

"Ho un caso per te proprio qui nei miei pantaloni."

“È osceno. Sei indecente."

"Lo adori. Vieni a risolvere il mio caso."

“È così che lo chiamiamo adesso? Sei il _fidanzato in una relazione romantica_ più indecente di sempre."

"Pensavo di essere il peggiore?"

"Non quando hai un caso nei pantaloni."

* * * * * * * * * *

“Sherlock? Sono Greg. Ho qualcosa per te, se sei interessato. Quadruplo omicidio, stanza chiusa e le vittime sono state collocate in posizioni che compongono le lettere YMCA."

“Come la canzone dei Village People? Dove?"

"Il collegio maschile di Cheltenham."

"Arrivo tra cinque minuti."

* * * * * * * * * *

"TAXI!"

"Come si fa a farlo? Come fa un taxi ad apparire sempre magicamente nel momento in cui esci dalla nostra porta?”

"Deduco la probabilità che ne arrivi uno su Baker Street in base alle condizioni meteorologiche, all'ora del giorno, alla frequenza del traffico, al numero di taxi passati negli ultimi cinque minuti, quindi cronometro l'uscita di conseguenza."

"No, non lo fai."

“No, non lo faccio. Entra."

"Ti senti meglio, Sherlock?"

“Hm?”

“Caso. Eri annoiato, ora hai un caso."

“Adesso _abbiamo_ un caso. Chiamerò Mycroft per questo qui. Stai solo al gioco."

“Stai per fare cosa? Perché diavolo dovresti chiamare Mycroft per uno dei tuoi - nostri - casi? Probabilmente l'hai già risolto."

"Vedrai."

"Oh Dio. A volte mi spaventi davvero."

* * * * * * * * * *

"John, ora stimata della morte, per favore."

"Sulla base della temperatura dei corpi e della mancanza di rigor mortis, direi che sono stati uccisi tra le sei e le otto ore fa, il che sarebbe..."

“... che sarebbe tra le quattro e le sei del mattino. Perché questi ragazzi sarebbero stati in piedi e nella baracca del giardinaggio in quel momento? Basandomi sullo stato dei prati, direi che il Cheltenham è gravemente carente nel programma botanico. E perché c'è una serratura all'interno di questa porta, ma non all'esterno? Chiamo Mycroft."

“Sherlock, non puoi dire sul serio, amico. John? Perché sta chiamando suo fratello?”

"Greg, mi addolora ammetterlo, ma a volte nemmeno io posso dedurre un crimine, e a volte mio fratello è - perfino - ehm - più intelligente - di me."

"Non ti credo, non ci hai nemmeno _provato_."

"John, diglielo."

“Ehm, credigli. Sì. Decisamente. Mycroft.”

"Visto?"

"Merda. Vado a prendere un caffè."

"No! Greg, non andare. Dovrai essere qui quando Mycroft arriverà, per, per, per firmare i suoi privilegi di accesso."

"I suoi cosa?"

"Lo sai. Mantieni le carte in ordine."

“Tuo fratello è il governo del Regno Unito. Dubito che abbia bisogno del mio permesso per guardare in questo capanno da giardinaggio."

"Potrebbe. Non si sa mai."

* * * * * * * * * *

“Sherlock, che _diavolo_ sta succedendo qui? Mi hai tirato fuori da un incontro con la più alta potenza in questo paese, sostenendo che si trattava di una questione di _imminente disastro nucleare globale_ , quindi _perché_ mi trovo in questa baracca di giardinaggio miserabile e puzzolente?”

“Non sono riuscito a risolverlo. Serviva aiuto. Greg ha detto che andava bene."

“Non ho detto NIENTE DEL GENERE. Ecco, firmi questo."

“Ah. Signor Lestrade. Che bello rivederla. Suppongo che questo sia il suo caso?”

"Sì. Sherlock sembrava pensare che lei sarebbe stato in grado di fare luce, per così dire..."

“Oh sì, posso sicuramente _fare luce_. Quattro ragazzi adolescenti in collegio, e questo capannone è utilizzato come luogo d’incontro per il loro uso di droghe illecite e per incontri sessuali occasionali. Sono venuti qui per fumare marijuana alle 4:45 del mattino, chiudendo la porta dietro di loro. Il ragazzo che è in posizione da M era innamorato del ragazzo messo a C, ma C era innamorato di Y.Y era etero, lo rimproverò per le sue avances, non rendendosi conto che anche A amava C. A era furioso con Y per aver rimproverato C, anche se voleva C per se stesso. Ha bastonato a morte Y con il manico rotto di quella carriola. Ciò ha lasciato M, C, A. C era furioso con A per aver ucciso Y, e ha proceduto a pugnalare a morte A con quella paletta per tulipani. Ciò ha lasciato M e C. M, rendendosi conto che C aveva amato Y, e non lui stesso, ha soffocato C con quel sacco di terriccio, e poi si è suicidato strangolandosi con il tubo da giardinaggio. Che siano caduti tutti nelle posizioni del titolo di una canzone dei Village People è una combinazione.”

“È stato - "

"Silenzio, John."

"Sig. Holmes, è stato davvero, ehm, piuttosto impressionante, devo dire."

"Grazie, signor Lestrade."

"Le ci sono voluti interi, quanto, dieci secondi?"

"Otto."

"Affascinante. Avrò bisogno che lei venga giù allo Yard per darmi la sua dichiarazione completa, ehm, ed ehm, firmare alcune, ehm, altre cose."

"Infatti. Allora devo venire in macchina con lei?”

"Certo. John, Sherlock, potete uscire per conto vostro?”

"Naturalmente."

* * * * * * * * * *

"L'hai risolto prima che Mycroft si presentasse, vero?"

"Naturalmente, John."

"Deve averti ucciso chiamarlo, allora."

“Se non fossi stato in grado di risolverlo, il che avrebbe richiesto che io fossi morto, non lo avrei chiamato, perché preferirei non risolvere un caso piuttosto che chiedere aiuto a Mycroft. Ma _fingere_ di chiedere aiuto a Mycroft è una questione completamente diversa."

"E hai fatto finta di aver bisogno di aiuto solo per gettarlo sulla traiettoria di Greg e fargli risolvere la cosa, il che è stato davvero impressionante, visto che gli ci è voluta una mezza occhiata e tutti gli otto secondi, e ora stanno tornando all'ufficio di Greg, insieme nell'auto di Greg... Sei dannatamente geniale."

"Lo so."

"E così umile."

"Ovviamente."

"E di una bellezza devastante."

"Se lo dici tu."

"Dico così."

* * * * * * * * * *

“Yoohoo, ragazzi! Ho un pacco per voi, è arrivato stamattina, ma voi non eravate qui, quindi ho firmato io. Oh, mi dispiace così tanto, sto interrompendo qualcosa?”

"Sì."

“Sii gentile, Sherlock. No, va bene, signora Hudson. Entri."

"È un po’ puzzolente, non ero sicura di doverlo tenere in frigo o no, ma ecco qua."

"Smettila di scuoterlo, Sherlock, e aprilo."

"Ci sto provando."

"Che cos'è?"

"OH! È di Molly! Guarda, è la zampa anteriore dell'orso polare morto!"

"Gesù Cristo."

“Oh cielo, non può essere legale, vero? Voi ragazzi fate meglio a stare attenti con le parti di animali esotici, non ho bisogno di avere _di nuovo_ la polizia qui.”

"Mettilo in frigo, Sherlock, prima che inizi ad attirare le mosche."

“È _favoloso!_ ”

"Questa è una parola per definirlo."

"Signora Hudson, grazie per aver sollevato la questione, ma deve andarsene adesso. Ero sul punto di pomiciare John fino a farlo impazzire, e non appena questa zampa d’orso polare si sarà adeguatamente raffreddata, inizieranno gli esperimenti, quindi il pomiciare deve avvenire _ora._ ”

“Oh, certo, non sono mai stata il tipo che intralcia una bella pomiciata. Vi saluto, ragazzi."

"Sherlock, devi annunciare al mondo intero che stiamo pomiciando?"

“Non è certo il mondo intero, John, è solo la Hudson. Dov’eravamo rimasti?"

"Stavi per... oh sì, proprio lì."

"Qui? O qui?”

"Oh Dio, _entrambi_."

* * * * * * * * * *

_Ho apprezzato davvero il tuo aiuto con la cosa del capanno da giardino, nel caso non l'avessi già detto. GL_

_L’hai fatto. MH_

_Giusto. Be’, solo che il modo in cui hai risolto tutto così velocemente, senza neanche degnare di un’occhiata le prove, nemmeno Sherlock può farlo. GL_

_Non può? MH_

_No. Abbastanza impressionante. Ci ho pensato tutto il giorno. GL_

_L’hai fatto? Interessante. MH_

_Magari potrei offrirti da bere, per ringraziarti come si deve? GL_

_Sarebbe carino. MH_

* * * * * * * * * *

“John, sono contento che tu sia a casa. Ascolta. Ho bisogno di parlarti, è molto importante."

"Va bene. Che cosa succede?"

"Ho riflettuto molto."

"Sì?"

"Non voglio più essere il tuo _fidanzato in una relazione romantica_."

"Che cosa?"

"Devo davvero ripetermi?"

“No, aspetta, ti ho sentito. Perché? Cosa stai... cosa c'è che non va?”

"Non c'è niente che non va, è solo..."

“È per l'orso polare morto?"

"L’o...? No. _No_. È solo che questa era una fase, ed è finita, ed è un qualcosa da cui sono pronto per andare avanti."

“Mi stai… mi stai prendendo in giro? Cosa, come un esperimento? Mi _stai fottutamente prendendo in giro, adesso?_ ”

"Non sto scherzando. Non credo che tu capisca, non sei..."

“Io non capisco?Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato? Sai una cosa? Lascia proprio perdere. Sto uscendo."

"John, aspetta, non è così, lasciami spiegare..."

"Risparmiamelo. Ho bisogno di... non posso crederci, cazzo."

* * * * * * * * * *

_Penso di aver fatto un casino. SH_

_Be’, se mi stai scrivendo devi averlo fatto. Cosa c'è che non va? MH_

_Ho detto a John che non volevo più essere il suo fidanzato in una relazione romantica e se n'è andato. SH_

_Cosa ti avrebbe posseduto, sul verde pianeta di Dio, per fare una cosa del genere? MH_

_Questa è stata una fase, e ora penso che dovremmo andare avanti. SH_

_Sherlock, sono fuori a bere qualcosa con Gregory in questo momento. Vuoi che venga da te? MH_

_No! Resta con Greg, quello è più importante. SH_

_Questo potrebbe essere realmente più importante. MH_

_Resta con Greg. SH_

* * * * * * * * * *

"Cos’ha detto?"

“Hm? Oh. Ha detto che ha rotto con John."

"Stai scherzando."

"No. Sfortunatamente, Gregory, non è così. Penso che dovrei andare laggiù."

"Verrò con te."

"Lo farai?"

"Sì. Ascolta, Mycroft, forse non è affar mio, ma quei ragazzi sono... io davvero... Sherlock e John sono stati molto buoni con me, nel loro modo incasinato, sai, e questo non può essere giusto. Ci dev'essere qualcosa di molto sbagliato perché Sherlock l'abbia detto."

"Esattamente. Va bene, andiamo?”

"Sì, andiamo."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Cosa ci fate qui voi due?"

"John. Ciao. Ehm, dov'è Sherlock?”

“Non ne ho idea, Mycroft. Sono uscito, sono tornato e lui non era qui. C'era da aspettarselo, davvero."

“Ah. Giusto. Allora, va tutto bene?”

"No, Greg, decisamente non va tutto bene, e non ne sto nemmeno parlando con nessuno di voi nel modo più assoluto."

"Aspetta, John, ehm, Mycroft ha ricevuto un messaggio da Sherlock, dicendo che era successo qualcosa, sembrava piuttosto turbato..."

“ _Lui_ sembrava piuttosto sconvolto? _Sherlock_ sembrava piuttosto turbato? Ascolta, voi due dovete andare. Non ho idea di dove sia, ma devo fare le valigie e andarmene di qui."

“Valigie?”

"Sì, Mycroft, sicuramente sai cosa sta succedendo qui, quindi per favore, risparmiami l'umiliazione della tua falsa ignoranza, e lasciami andare avanti."

"John, ascolta, Mycroft e io vogliamo solo aiutare. Qualunque cosa sia, può essere risolta, giusto? Vogliamo solo aiutare."

"Bene. Aiutatemi a trovare la mia borsa da viaggio."

“Maledizione, John, ti siedi per un minuto? Cos'è successo esattamente?"

“Cos'è _successo_? Ti racconto cosa è _successo._ Un giorno ero seduto proprio lì, su quella sedia, quando Sherlock Holmes ha annunciato che eravamo in una _relazione romantica._ Devo ammetterlo, ero dubbioso, ma ha condotto alcuni _esperimenti_ , e guarda un po’, si scopre che _eravamo_ in una _relazione romantica_. Da allora, sta girovagando in tutta Londra dicendo a chiunque ascolti che sono il suo _fidanzato_. E lo _sono._ Mi segui? Ed è stato bello, ok? Negli ultimi sei mesi o giù di lì è stato davvero, davvero, decisamente spettacolare. E poi _oggi_ torno a casa e mi dice che per lui _è finita_ , che _era una fase,_ che è _pronto ad andare avanti._ E lì c’ero io, che mi ero completamente dimenticato con chi _cazzo_ ero andato a letto, e là c’era lui che me lo stava ricordando, che lui è il fottuto _Sherlock sociopatico Holmes_ , e quindi ovviamente lui è passato oltre, ha finito, sta andando avanti, perché questo è quello che era, giusto? Un altro _esperimento_ , dati che può archiviare..."

“John, per favore. Potrebbero non essere affari miei..."

"Sicuramente non sono affari tuoi, Mycroft."

"... ma se solo potessi dire due parole...”

“Stai _zitto._ ”

"... solo due parole e poi ce ne andremo..."

"Gesù. Fai in fretta, Mycroft."

"Ti ama. Sicuramente lo vedi. Non è mai stato più felice in vita sua. Gli hai dato qualcosa che nessun altro è mai, _mai_ stato in grado di dargli, e questo è la completa accettazione, l'amore incondizionato e la totale adorazione. No, aspetta solo. E lui è stato perfetto per _te_. Sei stimolato, impegnato e necessario in un modo in cui non eri stato dai tempi dell'Afghanistan. Sei amato. Non sono incline al sentimento, un fatto di cui sei ben consapevole, ma voi due non siete _niente_ se non siete _insieme._ Per favore. Lascialo tornare e spiegare."

"No. Queste sono stronzate."

“John, Mycroft ha ragione. Tu e Sherlock siete stati insieme, come amici, e di più, per molto tempo ormai. Non puoi buttare via tutto quanto perché ha detto..."

“Ha detto che per lui era _finita_. Cos’è che non capisci?"

“Resta qui stasera. Dagli solo un'altra notte. Non fare nulla di avventato finché non hai avuto il tempo di dormirci sopra."

"’Fanculo. Comunque non riesco a trovare il mio fottuto borsone. ‘Fanculo tutto. Resterò stanotte, ma voi due dovete andarvene da qui subito prima che io vi faccia del male."

  
"Ce ne stiamo andando. Posso... posso mettermi in contatto domani?”

"Puoi provare, Greg, ma non ho idea se risponderò."

* * * * * * * * * *

“Di cosa si trattava? Qualche idea?"

"Esattamente una."

"Ti spiace condividere?"

"Innanzitutto devo mandare un messaggio a Sherlock, prima che questa cosa vada oltre."

“Quello che hai detto prima, su cosa sono l'uno per l'altro, è stato davvero, ehm, bello. In realtà è stato un bel po’ di premura da parte di qualcuno che diceva di non avere spazio per l’affetto."

“Hm. Sì. Suppongo che lo fosse. Ma era vero. John rende mio fratello estremamente felice. Odierei vederlo finire."

"Vuoi che Sherlock sia felice?"

“Ovviamente voglio che Sherlock sia felice. È mio fratello. Ci tengo molto a lui."

"Capisco. Quindi invia il messaggio e poi dimmi di cosa si tratta."

"Torna a casa mia per un drink, e ti spiegherò tutto."

"Oh."

"È accettabile per te, Gregory?"

"Sì, in realtà, penso che lo sia."

"Eccellente."

* * * * * * * * * *

_Dove sei? MH_

_Fuori. SH_

_Ovviamente. Devi andare a casa e spiegare a John che non desideri lasciarlo. MH_

_Lascialo? Perché dovrebbe pensarlo? SH_

_Perché pensa che tu gli abbia detto che non vuoi più stare con lui. MH_

_Ma non è quello che ho detto. SH_

_Ma questo è quello che lui ha SENTITO, Sherlock. È in uno stato terribile. È pronto per fare le valigie e andarsene. Penso che l'abbiamo convinto a restare per la notte e a non prendere decisioni avventate. Vai a sistemare tutto. MH_

_Sulla strada. SH_

* * * * * * * * * *

"John? John, svegliati. Perché sei nel tuo letto invece che nel nostro?”

“Mmph.”

"Svegliati."

"Vaffanculo."

“Parliamo di questo. Ho bisogno di spiegare."

“Non c'è niente da spiegare. Vattene e lasciami dormire. Mi trasferisco domani mattina."

“Come puoi dire questo? Siediti. Ho bisogno che tu sia completamente sveglio."

"Hai bisogno? Tu hai _bisogno_? Oggi mi hai spezzato il cuore, Sherlock. Non riesco nemmeno a guardarti."

“Non accenderò la luce. Ma per favore, ascoltami."

"No. Ascoltami tu. Ti ho dato tutto, Sherlock. Non sapevo nemmeno quanto ti amassi finché non hai iniziato a fare quella ricerca senza senso sulle relazioni e hai deciso che tu ed io eravamo in una, una romantica. Pensavo fossimo felici. No. Pensavo fossimo oltremodo felici. E ora tu hai _finito_?”

"Sì. Ho finito di essere il tuo fidanzato. Non vedi, John?”

“Vedo, ma non osservo. Non è quello che hai sempre detto?”

"Dannato idiota. Noi _siamo_ felici, siamo incredibilmente, ridicolamente, oltraggiosamente felici, e io ti amo così tanto, John, tanto che ogni giorno mi sveglio e penso che devo aver sognato tutto, e poi apro gli occhi e tu sei qui, sei ancora qui con me, e allora quasi non riesco a respirare perché in vita mia non ho mai nemmeno pensato che qualcuno come te avrebbe amato qualcuno come me, che sarei mai stato considerato degno di tutto quello che mi dai, quanto completamente doni tutto te stesso, a me. Fidanzati? Oh, John. Non capisci?”

"Non proprio, no."

“Non voglio più essere il tuo fidanzato perché voglio essere tuo _marito_. Io voglio _sposarti_ Voglio essere tuo _marito nella relazione romantica_ e renderlo ufficiale e avere un pezzo di carta archiviato in uno stupido, inutile ufficio in qualche luogo noioso che dice che mi appartieni, che non puoi mai lasciarmi perché siamo _sposati._ Voglio metterti un anello al dito in modo che tutto il mondo e l'intera galassia e tutte le stelle dell'universo possano guardarci e sapere che sei mio, per sempre, che sei mio _marito,_ che hai scelto _me_."

"Oh."

"Capisci?"

"Oh mio Dio. Oh, Sherlock. Mi dispiace così tanto. Ho davvero sbagliato tutto, non è vero?”

“No, sono stato io. Avrei dovuto pensarci sopra, a quello che dovevo dire, non avrei dovuto soltanto - "

"Sì."

"- sbottare che non volevo più essere il tuo fidanzato -"

"Sì."

"- ma non mi ero reso conto... cosa?"

"Sì. Ti sposerò, stupido idiota."

"Oh mio Dio. Cretino, ti amo così tanto."

"Vieni qui. Marito. Wow."

"Ha un bel suono, non è vero?"

"Quando?"

"Il più presto possibile."

"Sì."

* * * * * * * * * *

_Come vanno le cose stamattina? Hai parlato con Sherlock? GL_

_Ci sei, amico? GL_

_Dammi uno squillo quando ne hai la possibilità. GL_

* * * * * * * * * *

_I nastri delle telecamere a circuito chiuso mostrano che sei tornato a casa alle 23:22. Ora sono le 15:46 e né tu né John avete lasciato l'appartamento. Presumo che sia tutto a posto? MH_

* * * * * * * * * *

_Hai sentito uno di loro? GL_

_No. MH_

_Dovremmo essere preoccupati? GL_

_Non hanno lasciato l'appartamento tutto il giorno. Sono sicuro che al momento sono piuttosto occupati. MH_

_Ottime notizie. Voglio dire, non che siano occupati, ma che abbiano risolto la questione. GL_

_Sì. Immagino che le notizie arriveranno rapidamente, ora. MH_

_Penso che sottovaluti la loro capacità di rimanere occupati per lunghi periodi di tempo. GL_

_Forse. Senza dubbio saremo entrambi invitati, ma forse potremmo partecipare insieme? MH_

_Il matrimonio? GL_

_Saresti il mio accompagnatore? MH_

_Mi farebbe molto piacere. GL_

_Stai sorridendo come un pazzo. È carino. MH_

_Come puoi... Dannazione. Troverò quella telecamera, sai. GL_

_In bocca al lupo. MH_

* * * * * * * * * *

“Yahoo? Ragazzi? C'è qualcuno in casa?”

"Avanti, signora Hudson."

"Oh cielo. State bene entrambi?”

"Stiamo bene."

«Non stai bene, John. Sembra, be’, sembra che tu sia stato strizzato e messo via bagnato."

"Qualcosa del genere."

"Non hai dormito per niente?"

«No, signora Hudson, sicuramente no. Ci siamo fatti strada scopando da quella camera da letto al centro di quel corridoio, a quel tavolo della cucina, a quella scrivania, e poi qui, al divano. Per ore e _ore_."

“Troppe informazioni, Sherlock. Mi dispiace, signora Hudson."

"Be’, penso che sia semplicemente delizioso."

"Aveva bisogno di qualcosa, signora Hudson?"

"Volevo solo consegnarlo, è stato recapitato questo pomeriggio."

"La prego, mi dica che non è un'altra zampa di orso polare."

“Cielo, no. È una composizione floreale. Devo leggere il biglietto?”

"Per favore. Oof, Sherlock, le mie gambe sono addormentate. Siediti. Dio, penso che siamo incollati insieme."

"Dice: _Congratulazioni per le tue nozze imminenti. Mycroft_."

"Come fa..."

"Nozze? Oh mio Dio, voi ragazzi vi state finalmente sposando? Come quelli della signora Turner? Oh, questo è semplicemente meraviglioso!"

"Ma come ha fatto..."

"Dopo tutti questi anni! Spero di essere invitata? Oh, avrò bisogno di un nuovo cappello!"

"Non ci sogneremmo di scambiarci i voti senza che lei sia lì, signora Hudson."

"Ma, Sherlock, come faceva Mycroft a saperlo?"

"Te lo dico dopo."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Mangia la tua braciola di maiale."

"Non voglio."

"Mangiala. Non ti permetterò di svenire durante la cerimonia per un basso livello di zuccheri nel sangue."

“La cerimonia non sarà fino alla prossima settimana. Sono sicuro che mangerò di nuovo tra oggi e allora."

"Mangiala. Va bene, quindi ecco l'elenco... dimmi se ho dimenticato qualcuno. La signora Hudson, Molly, Harry, Lestrade, Mike Stamford, i tuoi genitori, Mycroft, Angelo e chi altri?”

"La mia rete."

"La tua rete di senzatetto?"

"Sì. Possiamo sposarci in quel parco che ti piace, quello con il lago e il ponte e stupide oche e anatre, e quelli della rete possono venire se lo desiderano."

"Sei molto più sentimentale di quanto pensi, lo sai, vero?"

"Possono venire?"

“Non hai affatto bisogno del mio permesso, Sherlock. Certo che possono venire. Dobbiamo solo far sapere a Mycroft del cambio di sede e sperare che non piova."

"Mycroft farà in modo che non piova."

"Nemmeno lui ha quel tipo di potere."

"Saresti sorpreso."

* * * * * * * * * *

_Solo un avvertimento che parteciperò al matrimonio come accompagnatore di tuo fratello. GL_

_Ovviamente. SH_

* * * * * * * * * *

_John, sono Molly. Hai fatto una lista nozze da qualche parte?_

_Sherlock ha fatto la lista presso il Monarch Chemicals UK._

_Stai scherzando._

_No._

_Ma per quanto riguarda te?_

_Riguardo a me cosa?_

_Non vuoi prodotti chimici per il tuo matrimonio, vero?_

_Voglio che Sherlock sia felice. Felice Sherlock = felice me._

_Dio, è così romantico._

* * * * * * * * * *

"Sono occupato, Mycroft, perché chiami?"

"Buongiorno anche a te, fratello caro."

“Fai in fretta. John sta preparando i pancake."

"Da quando ti piacciono i pancake?"

"Da quando li fa John."

"Ma certo. Dobbiamo fare una breve chiacchierata sulla cerimonia. Tu e John avete pensato ai vostri voti?”

“Certo che sì, non siamo idioti. Tu lo sei, però, quindi voglio ricordarti di nuovo che vogliamo che tu mantenga l'intera faccenda dell'officiante a profilo estremamente basso, come se non fossi nemmeno lì."

“Vuoi che ti sposi senza far effettivamente parte della cerimonia. Capisco."

"Aspetta, John vuole parlare con te."

“Mycroft? Sono John. Ignoralo. Vogliamo che sia relativamente breve, ma ovviamente vogliamo che tu sia una parte fondamentale. Lasciami andare il braccio, Sherlock, lasciami parlare con lui."

"John, davvero, se questo sta diventando un punto così conflittuale, posso farlo fare a un collega."

“Niente affatto, Mycroft. _Lasciami andare il braccio, coglione._ Entrambi vogliamo assolutamente che offici tu la cerimonia e non vediamo l'ora. _Sì, è così._ Mantienila semplice. Non sono necessarie storie o riflessioni personali. Ti invieremo i nostri voti via email in modo che tu sappia cosa aspettarti, ma li diremo da soli quando richiesto, va bene?”

“Sembra ragionevole, John. È nel nostro interesse mantenerla breve, visto che probabilmente Sherlock si allontanerà a metà funzione per affrontare un'anatra serial killer."

"Esattamente. Grazie, Mycroft."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Questa è la nostra ultima notte da _fidanzati in una relazione romantica,_ John."

"Un po’ strano, eh?"

“Hm. Dovremmo festeggiare."

“Festeggeremo domani. Domani saremo mariti."

"Allora se non un festeggiamento stasera, una specie di addio."

"Che tipo di addio?"

"Andiamo a letto. Facciamo l'amore un'ultima volta come siamo oggi."

"Non saremo molto diversi domani, vero?"

“Certo che lo saremo. Saremo _sposati_. Tanto varrebbe ritagliarmi il cuore dal petto e deporlo ai tuoi piedi."

"Per favore, non farlo."

"Lo farei, sai."

“E tutti pensano che io sia il romantico senza speranza. Dio, se potessi vederti adesso. Ti amo. Lo sai, vero? Voglio che tu lo sappia sempre."

"Lo so. Ti amo anch'io. Occupa più spazio di quanto potrebbe fare qualsiasi altra cosa. Impossibile da dimenticare. Vieni a letto con me."

"Va bene."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Pensavo volessi fare l'amore con me."

“Io _farò_ l'amore con te. In questo momento voglio solo fissarti e comprendere tutto. Ho un muro nel mio palazzo mentale dedicato ai tuoi occhi. Ha sopra oltre duemila campioni di colore."

“Non è possibile, Sherlock. I miei occhi sono solo... blu."

“Cambiano costantemente. Cambiano con il tuo umore, con la luce, a seconda di quanto sei stanco, o se sei felice, arrabbiato o triste. Cambiano continuamente."

"Come sono adesso?"

"Innamorati di me. È il colore migliore."

"Baciami. Ancora."

"Non lasciarmi mai."

"Non potrei assolutamente."

“Un giorno lo farai. Il matrimonio non cambierà quello."

“Ad un certo punto ce ne andiamo tutti, Sherlock. Tutti...”

“Non dirlo. Non riesco a pensarci. Inoltre, io morirò prima di te."

"Non puoi saperlo."

"Devo. Tu puoi andare avanti senza di me, ma io non posso..."

"Potresti. Se dovessi."

"No, John."

“Forse ce ne andremo insieme. Una bomba o qualcosa del genere."

"Sarebbe okay."

"Ma non per molto, molto tempo ancora, sì?"

“Eoni.”

“Basta parlare. Fai l'amore con me."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Se quell’anatra si avvicina di più, la strozzerò."

“Lascia stare quell'anatra. Probabilmente pensa che abbiamo del pane."

"Non voglio che una dannata anatra interferisca con la nostra cerimonia di nozze, John."

"Sei tu quello che voleva farla in questo parco."

“Dov'è Mycroft? Deve gestire il problema dei volatili in questo parco."

"Oh mio Dio."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Sei pronto, John?"

"Credo di sì. Quasi."

"Dov'è mio fratello?"

"A caccia di anatre."

“Per l'amor di dio, John, sei sicuro di volerlo fare? Non è troppo tardi."

"So cosa sto facendo. Eccolo che arriva, adesso."

"È coperto di piume."

"Lo vedo."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Sherlock, amore, hai delle piume tra i capelli."

"Lo so bene, signora Hudson."

"Vuoi un pettine?"

"No. Va bene. John ha detto che era carino."

"Be’, ha una certa qualità di velo, suppongo."

"Mi dia il pettine."

* * * * * * * * * *

“Mike, ottimo, sono contento che tu sia qui. Hai gli anelli?”

«Li ho qui in tasca. Allora sei pronto, John?”

"Assolutamente. Ascolta, non so se ti ho mai ringraziato, sai? Per aver presentato me e Sherlock. Non accadrebbe nulla di tutto questo se non fosse stato per te."

"Ah, non è stato proprio niente."

“È stato tutto. Assolutamente tutto."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Allora io sarò laggiù?"

"Sì, solo fino alla fine della cerimonia, poi verrò io a unirmi a te."

"Una specie di grande affare, eh, officiare il matrimonio di tuo fratello?"

“È un onore, Greg, un privilegio. Non l'avrei mai immaginato, non in un milione di anni."

“Sono contento di essere qui per assistervi. E sono felice di essere qui con te."

"Il sentimento è ricambiato."

"Davvero?"

"Dubiti di me?"

"Non proprio, no."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Signore e signori, amici e familiari, senzatetto assortiti, siamo qui riuniti oggi -"

“Bla bla bla. Avanti, Mycroft."

“Sherlock!”

"- per assistere e celebrare il matrimonio di John Hamish Watson e William Sherlock Scott Holmes."

"Lo voglio."

" _Sherlock!_ ”

"Be’, lo _voglio."_

“ _Lascialo finire, idiota._ ”

"Cretino."

“Mycroft - un momento? Sherlock, guardami. Tienimi entrambe le mani, ecco, e guardami. Non distogliere lo sguardo, sì? Perché non ce la faremo se non ti concentri su qualcosa, e faresti bene a concentrarti su me, okay? Ecco qua. Per favore, procedi, Mycroft."

"Come vuoi. Tronchiamolo un po’, va bene? John, hai i tuoi voti per Sherlock?”

"Sì. Adesso? Va bene. Sherlock. Sei un uomo irritante e insopportabile e mi rendi più felice di quanto non sia mai stato prima, mai, in tutta la mia vita. Mi piace che tu non faccia mai il tè ma mi tenga sempre la porta aperta. Mi piace che tu conosca circa duecentoquarantatré tipi di cenere di tabacco ma che abbia cancellato il sistema solare. Adoro il fatto che tu non faccia mai il letto ma ci faccia insieme a me un casino così grande. Adoro il modo in cui puoi insultarmi e farmi sentire amato mentre lo fai. Ti amo, e lo farò sempre, e attendo con ansia il resto delle nostre lunghissime vite insieme, come _mariti in una relazione romantica_. Tocca a te."

"John. Continuo a non perdonarti per non avermi permesso di tenere l'orso polare morto, ma capisco perché non l'hai fatto. Grazie per avermi aiutato a trovare dei limiti, anche se qualche volta mi ci oppongo. Be’, tutto il tempo. Grazie per tutto il tè, per i blog e per le chiacchiere. Non ho mai saputo quanto avessi bisogno di quelle cose finché non ti ho incontrato e tu mi hai insegnato a vedere e osservare le cose veramente importanti. Tu sei la cosa più importante di tutte, e ho intenzione di passare il resto della nostra vita insieme a mostrartelo, ogni giorno, finché non saremo entrambi fatti saltare in aria da una bomba, tra secoli e secoli. Ti amo. Quelle parole non rendono giustizia ai miei pensieri, ma poiché attualmente sono quasi ammutolito dalla profondità del mio amore per te, questo è tutto ciò che posso gestire. Ti amo."

"Mike, potresti per favore dare a Sherlock e John i loro anelli?"

"Con piacere."

"John, perché non vai tu per primo?"

"Sherlock, con questo anello io ti sposo."

“Sherlock?”

"John, prendi questo anello come simbolo del mio amore eterno, infinito, immortale, travolgente, insormontabile per te."

"Grazie, amore."

"Con il potere conferitomi dal..."

"Bla bla bla, quando posso baciarlo?"

“Adesso vi dichiaro sposati. Ora puoi, be’, sì, sembra che tu sappia già cosa fare."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Quanto ancora dobbiamo restare qui?"

“Sherlock, fermati. Angelo è stato molto generoso a fare questo ricevimento per noi. Sorseggia il tuo champagne e sorridi e mangia dei funghi ripieni, e tra un po’ ce ne andremo."

"Ti amo."

"Ti amo anch'io."

"Io ti amo di più."

"Ne dubito."

“Lo proverò. Sto raccogliendo dati da mesi, ormai."

“Buona fortuna, amore. Mangia un fungo. Avrai bisogno della tua energia più tardi."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Che diavolo è successo al nostro letto?"

“Oh, è dolce. Scommetto che è stata la signora Hudson."

"Ma perché?"

“Una specie di tradizione, decorare o dissacrare il letto matrimoniale per la prima notte di nozze. Sono contento che sia andata sul decorare. Poteva essere peggio."

“Ma ci sono petali di rosa qui, e glitter, e cosa diavolo è _quello?”_

"Oh mio Dio."

"Ci ha lasciato un lubrificante fosforescente profumato?"

“Un regalo un po’ scherzoso. Scommetto che la signora Hudson non l'ha fatto da sola, allora."

“Sbarazzati di tutto questo. Tutto ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno è il letto e l’uno dell'altro. Niente assurdi petali di rosa."

“Va bene. Aiutami a scrollare fuori tutti i brillantini. Meglio?"

"Sì. Vieni qui. Lascia che ti guardi."

"Be’?"

"Assomigli ancora a John."

"Cosa ti aspettavi?"

"Mi aspettavo che sembrassi più maritoso."

"Cretino."

"Idiota."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Insieme, insieme, _oh dio_ , _Sherlock_ , vieni con me, insieme..."

"Cristo, John, tu - oh mio dio, _sì_ , marito marito marito marito... oh mio _dio..._ "

"Ci siamo, amore, ci siamo, ora, ora, _ora_ , oh, _sì..._ "

"Oh... _John..._ "

* * * * * * * * * *

"Ti amo tantissimo."

"Anch'io, marito."

"Marito."

~ Fine ~


End file.
